


Hail Peep

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About those satanists at the other side of the lake... humorous missing scene for "Satan's witches"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Peep

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #52 'Peep'

**Hail Peep**

by Belladonna

 

"Hutch, about those satanists at the other side of the lake. You think they're dangerous?"

-"Not really."

"But they were chanting, huge bonfire and all that. What if they're doing grisly rituals, sacrifices of innocents and all?"

-"Ah, yes. That. You don't need to worry about them. They're completely harmless. You see, I've found nothing when I checked over there earlier. Well, that is except for a peep."

"Peep? What is this, censure?"

-"No, a peep. You know, those disgusting little sugar duckies..."

"How can you say that, they're delicious! They're sacrificing poor little peeps? Those monsters!"

-"Only you, Starsk."


End file.
